


the trap

by loonyloopy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopy/pseuds/loonyloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alva notices Leliana's shapely legs and gets rescued by Zevran</p>
            </blockquote>





	the trap

Alva had accepted that her crush on the red-haired archer was something more than a simple infatuation. Not that she could rely on vast experience with that particular object, but the way her heart kept beating faster and how she longed for every small touch, seemed telling enough. Not to mention that she always took Leliana with her. Everywhere. Rica would surely know what to do in such a situation, how to act and behave, how to charm and flirt, but her sister was heavily pregnant by now and waiting for the birth of a new Aeducan warrior. How far both of them had come and she was very eager to visit her, but first she had to deal with a horde of undead and gruesome monsters. 

Alva rubbed her head. There was also the small problem of the Archdemon. Something she’d been dreading since joining the Wardens and perhaps she should concentrate more on the fighting and killing and not on falling in love. But her feelings couldn’t be that one sided. Leliana complimented her hair and appearance, and her smile and eyes were always warm and she could see her shapely legs beneath the short straps of leather. So shapely. She was surprised that humans came with such long limbs.

“My dear Alva, watch where you step.” Zevran held her arm and she finally noticed the bear trap, which waited right in front of her. Oh. It looked vicious and sharp.

“Ah, oh my. Thank you. I…”

She was blushing and trying not to met Zevran’s eyes.

“Yes, yes, your thoughts were wandering.” Alva saw the corners of his mouth lifting. 

“I’m sorry. I owe you.”

“Don’t be. But we should disarm that, before someone loses a leg.”

Leliana was coming back to them, looking for the reason of them slowing down. 

“Let me.”

She was very graceful bending over like that. Leather riding up, revealing soft looking thighs, pale and freckled, and again those very shapely legs. Alva blinked. Her height offered her a perfect view of Leliana’s backside and why were those surface rogue armors that revealing? She felt her hands trembling slightly, while trained fingers disarmed the trap with swift movements. The trap snapped shut and Leliana put away her tools.

“Done.”

Alva was at a loss for words.


End file.
